


The Chronicles of Naruto! Yaoi Version!

by Monkeyboy21



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the Adventures of Naruto as he makes himself a legend under the guise of Hashirama Senju! Shisui, Yagura, Utakata Alive! Yaoi Version!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Naruto, the Leaf Ninja or Ryuu, The Unknown Rouge Ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chronicles of Naruto!
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I would have made Naruto more intelligent & awesome.
> 
> Warning(s): Rated M for language, Violence, & just to be safe.
> 
> Paring(s): Shisui Uchiha/Itachi Uchiha (Past), Shisui Uchiha/Naruto?, Sumaru/Mizaru, Izumo/Kotetsu,
> 
> Chapter 1: Naruto, the Leaf Ninja or Ryuu, The Unknown Rouge Ninja

Chapter 1: Naruto, the Leaf Ninja or Ryuu, The Unknown Rouge Ninja

* * *

Naruto sighed as he leaned against a wall. "You were being stupid, picking a fight with the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto." Shisui said as he appeared next to him. The masked red head smirked slightly. "He showed me what I wanted him to, too." He said sounding triumphant.

Naruto gasped in pain as his foot gave out on him as he tried to walk. Shisui managed to catch the boy before he collapsed. Shisui gasped as he saw blood oozing from a huge gash on the red haired boy's stomach (1).

_**Flashback** _

Ryuu chuckled as he watched the Shukaku run loose in the Hidden Leaf. Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived and glared at the masked shinobi. "Are you the one that unleashed the Shukaku on my village?" Hiruzen demanded of the rouge ninja.

"Hehehe! Yes, I am now If you want to save you're pathetic village you have to fight me." Naruto said as he vanished in a yellow flash and appeared next to the Sarutobi. He gripped the Third Hokage's arm tightly and the two vanished in another yellow flash.

They appeared in the middle of the forest outside of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Who are you?" Hiruzen demanded filled with anger. "The invasion has already begun… My name no longer matters. You can call me by my old name, Ryuu, if you prefer. Heroshi, Ryuu… call me whatever you want." Naruto said calmly, as he held off the Sandaime Hokage's attacks rather easily.

"Hehehe, it looks like my time to play with you is up, bye bye, Saru-kun." He laughed childishly as he vanished in a yellow flash.

_**End Flashback** _

"So, everything went according to plan?" Shisui asked the red headed teen, who nodded his head as a response. Naruto gasped in pain when he tried to move, so Shisui shoved him back onto the hospital bed. "Don't move until that injury heals, you almost died out there little brother, don't be reckless and kill yourself because you want to keep on training. These injuries are dangerous even for a person like you, Naruto The Sandaime really did a number on you, you really shouldn't have fought him, it was really stupid." Shisui chattered away as the red haired boy relaxed.

"I love you, nii-chan." Naruto whispered before passing out from exhaustion. A smile wormed it's way onto the curly-haired Uchiha's lips. "I love you, too, otouto." He said as he ruffled his younger siblings hair before leaving the hospital room to go make himself dinner.

* * *

Naruto walked through the doors to his house. He looked different from dead last he used to be. He now wore bandages covering his entire right arm, hiding seals, while his left arm was visible. His hair was messier than it was four years ago, and it was now a dirty blonde color (after he dyed it of course) with two bangs on either side of his face, making him look slightly like the Fourth Hokage. Gone was the orange tracksuit, in it's place was a dark red t-shirt, navy blue pants, & sneakers. He wore his forehead protector on his forehead, a straight gash could be seen cutting through the center of the leaf symbol. His left leg was in a cast along with his right arm, and gauze was wrapped around his entire abdomen area. And finally, he was now at a normal height of 5' 10".

Shisui hadn't changed much other than the forehead protector had a gash through the leaf symbol as well. Oh, and his clothes now had no Uchiha symbol on them and his shirts weren't high collared, anymore. "Tadiama!" Naruto called out as he hobbled into the living room, to see Shisui sprawled out on the couch reading a book.

"So, otouto, what are you going to do while you recover from you're fight with the former Third Hokage?" The older teen asked his brother, with a fox-like smirk on his lips as he watched the younger boy scowl at him annoyed.

"You just love annoying me don't you, nii-chan?" Naruto asked his still smirking older sister. Shisui cracked up at this. "Yep, I live to piss you the hell off, Naruto." Shisui said jokingly to his younger brother. "I hate you." Naruto grumbled as he sat down, as he sulked to himself. "Hahaha! You don't hate me, Naruto, I'd know better than anyone wouldn't I, after all I raised you." Shisui pointed out to his younger brother, who continued to brood.

Shisui smirked as he watched the blonde raise from the seat and make his way upstairs. The sound of a door slamming hard could be heard. "OI! Don't slam those doors, this house is old enough, it doesn't need you assisting you in it's destruction!" The brunette yelled at his brother.

He heard what distinctly sounded like; "Fuck You!" coming from the blondes room, causing him to retort with; "Gladly!" and then he went back to his smut. He flipped a page in the Make Out Paradise Yaoi Edition, and giggled perversely, as blush stained his cheeks.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly hair, as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "Why did you do this to me, Minato." He whispered as started crying to himself. Shisui sighed as he stepped into the room, and made his way over to his younger brother.

He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, and started humming a song, their kaa-san, sang to Shisui when he couldn't sleep, when he was younger, of course. Naruto fell asleep in the nineteen year olds arm, making him smile softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Naruto wrote the Make Out Paradise Yaoi Edition, in his spare time.
> 
> (1): Naruto used the Reaper Death Seal Release to free the other half of the nine-tails and seal it in himself, which is why he had that stomach injury which he had during his fight with Hiruzen Sarutobi, a.k.a., The Third Hokage, The Professor, God Of Shinobi.
> 
> Review and tell me what you think of my story!


	2. Chapter 2: A Past Revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chronicles of Naruto!
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Author's Note: This Chapter is mostly a flashback, so be patient, it reveals a lot about Naruto & Shisui's past.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I would have made Naruto more intelligent & awesome.
> 
> Warning(s): Rated M for language, Violence, & just to be safe.
> 
> Paring(s): Shisui Uchiha/Itachi Uchiha (Past), Naruto Uzumaki/Shisui Uchiha/?, Sumaru/Mizaru, Izumo/Kotetsu,
> 
> Chapter 2: A Past Revealed!

Chapter 2: A Past Revealed!

* * *

_**A eight year old raven-haired boy shook in fear as he felt the Nine Tailed Fox's enormous killer's intent. 'This is unreal, is this the the Kyuubi's killer's intent?" The curly-haired special jonin thought to himself as he collapsed and started vomiting on the ground from the amount of pressure surrounding him.** _

_**A hand appeared on his shoulder, and then arms wrapped around the young geniuses body and held him tight. "It's alright Shi-kun, kaa-san will keep you safe, I won't let that demon harm either of my sochi's." The red head said determinately, as her eldest son shook in fear of the fox.** _

_**"K-kaa-san, I'-i'm scared, please hold m-me (1)?" The young boy cried out as he turned in his mother's arms, and threw his arms around her, and buried himself deeper into his mother's embrace.** _

* * *

_**Shisui stared down at his younger brother, and smiled happily. "Don't worry, aniki will always be there to protect you from harm, that I swear on my honor as a shinobi, and my honor as a member of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, & Uchiha clans." Shisui swore softly as he held the baby close to his chest and prepared himself to mentally scar some moronic council members.** _

* * *

_**Shisui was seething as he listened to the council members bicker like children over Naruto's fate. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, shocking the council members silent. "I'll raise my otouto, I am his only family member left, I will raise him & there are to be no questions asked, AM I UNDERSTOOD! And if anyone and I mean ANYONE attacks Naruto or me, I will personally deal with them, am I clear?" The normally cheerful boy snarled, causing the civilian council members to start screaming at him for not only disrespecting them but for trying to protect the demon brat.** _

_**A dark look appeared on the curly-haired Uchiha's face, and suddenly a shadow clone appeared next to each of the civilian council members, and held a tanto to their throats and glared at them venomously. "Call him that again, I swear, cause if you do then I will end you right here & now." The clones snarled in unison, as the real Shisui turned to the Third Hokage.** _

_**"If I remember correctly, Lord Sandaime, the Council is only an advisory board, and that anything they say has to be approved by you, the Hokage, even if they manage to pull a majority vote against you, they still can't tell you or anyone what to do, you still have to approve it, and mere fact that the Civilian Council has so much power and control in a Shinobi Village  is suspicious and at the very least they have committed treasonous actions for conspiracy to undermine the Hokage's Authority as the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Remember the village isn't a democracy it's pretty much a dictatorship, with the Hokage as the person in charge, not a bunch of old bats & geezers who don't even know the first thing about being a shinobi or running a village." Shisui said shocking the room into silence, afterwards he started cooing over his baby brother.** _

_**"He's right, for far to long, I've just sat back and let you run the village, henceforth the Civilian Council is disbanded and each member of said council is to be imprisoned pending criminal charges after an interrogation of each individual of course. Shisui, I, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, grant you guardianship of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." The Sandaime said calmly, as ANBU arrested the former Civilian Council Members.** _

* * *

_**A seventeen year old Shisui swiftly transplanted his eyes into Naruto & then transplanted Naruto's eyes into himself, utilizing the Shadow Clone Jutsu.** _

* * *

_**A nine-year old Naruto sobbed as he curled himself up on Shisui's bed. He'd left the funereal screaming at everybody that he hated their guts and that nobody understood his pain & that they were all monsters for smiling when his beloved brother & idol was dead and no longer among the living to continue being Naruto's ray of sunshine.** _

* * *

_**A thirteen year Naruto stared at Kakashi with an emotionless gaze. "My name is Naruto, my likes are training, reading, and keeping Shisui's legacy alive by doing things he always did all the time, I dislike everything else in the world, including this very village for being the cause behind aniki's unnecessary death. My dream is to achieve Shisui'nii's dream." He said in a dead tone.** _

_**"You can't expect people who are just put on a team together to suddenly have teamwork, teamwork take trust, which takes months if not years of being close to somebody to gain.** _

_**So the bell test is seriously flawed in that it was made in the assumption that all leaf ninja suddenly gain team work skills with people they hardly know." The blonde emo said calmly, before leaving to go back home, so he could sleep.** _

_**"Hold on there kid, I don't care if you think the test is flawed you still have to pass it in order to become a genin, so get back here." Kakashi ordered calmly.** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> (1): Despite being a special jonin, he's still an eight year old, so he would want his parent's comfort in a situation like that, right? He'd also be terrified at the fact that the foxes killer's intent alone brought him to his knees.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chronicles of Naruto!
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Author's Note: This Chapter is mostly a flashback, so be patient, it reveals a lot about Naruto & Shisui's past.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I would have made Naruto more intelligent & awesome.
> 
> Warning(s): Rated M for language, Violence, Yaoi (Guy/Guy relationship) Incest (Shisui/Naruto) Relationship, sexual content, & just to be safe.
> 
> Paring(s): Shisui Uchiha/Itachi Uchiha (Past), Shisui Uchiha/Kurama(Kyubbi)/Naruto Uzumaki/?,, Sumaru/Mizaru (End Game), Izumo/Kotetsu (End Game), Konohomoru Sarutobi/Inari (End Game), Menma Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha (One Sided) (Alternate Reality) Menma Uzumaki/Shisui Uchiha (End Game) (Alternate Reality)
> 
> Chapter 3: The Past Continues!

Chapter 3: The Past Continues!

* * *

_**Naruto floated down towards the bottom of the lake. 'So this is how I'm going to die?' He thought to himself as he remembered fighting Haku and being taken off guard and knocked into the water. As his world turned dark he didn't notice a figure swimming towards him.  
** _

* * *

_**GASP!** _

_**Naruto sat up in bed, and took deep breaths. He frowned as he tried to move his body but it felt sore as hell. "I wouldn't move if I were you, even with the Uzumaki genes & The Kyuubi's rapid healing ability, you were still on death's door." A male voice said softly, as he stepped out of the shadows revealing a young man with long dark red hair that was about ear-length.** _

_**"You know, you reacted just like you're older brother when I saved his life three months ago." The redhead amused, at the boy's antics. Naruto snarled at him. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY DEAD OLDER BROTHER!" The blonde Uzumaki screamed at the older Uzumaki. "He is far from dead, but is still recovering, so he's sleeping at this moment, BUT I'll make sure to have him come see you when he wakes from his nap, okay, but only if you promise to rest as well." The Uzumaki said scolding the thrashing blonde haired boy.** _

_**Naruto calmed down when he found out Shisui was alive but taking a nap. "Okay. I'm sorry for shouting at you like that." Naruto whispered, as he blushed from embarrassment over his rude behavior. "HAHAHA! It's alright, Shisui also snapped at me when I woke him up, too. Like I said you're exactly like him personality wise." The scientist said laughing, getting a smile from the younger Uzumaki.** _

_**"I'm Heroshi Uzumaki, I have lived in isolation for the past thirty years, so finding out that two members of my clan are still alive & mostly well was a shock to my system, if you can imagine." Heroshi said cheerfully, shocking Naruto. "Particularly, it was a shock that my sister had two kids of her own, you & Shisui." He said calmly, as he started leaving the room to check on Shisui.  
** _

* * *

_**Naruto snored softly, as Shisui stepped into the room. Shisui smiled as he watched his younger brother sleep peacefully. Shisui had bandages wrapped around his entire torso as well as one arm in a cast. 'He's so sexy when he sleeps, and h- WAIT A MINUTE WHAT DID I JUST THINK!' The raven haired Uzumaki thought to himself, started scolding himself mentally. "He's you're brother Shisui, you can't be attracted to him, it's wrong, it's not right." Shisui growled to himself.** _

* * *

_**Lemon Begins Here, so skip if you don't want to read** _

* * *

_**Naruto blushed as Shisui left the room after watching the blonde 'sleep' for a few minutes, after kissing the 'sleeping' blonde on the lips. 'He likes me.' The blonde thought, causing his face to turn an even brighter red.**_ "Of course, he likes you, he's in love with you, and quite a man to mate with, too." _ **Kurama purred to his container through their bond.**_

_**'FUCK! You're making me horny, Kurama-koi.' The horny fourteen year old boy said huskilly, as he advanced on the naked red-headed man. "You're cock is so big, almost bigger than Shisui-kun's." Naruto purred as pinned him against a wall, and started giving the fox demon a blowjob, earning a loud moan from Kurama.  
** _

_"It's hard to believe that Shisui's is 15 1/2 inches and five inches thick, huh?" **Kurama said in a seductive tone of voice, causing Little Naruto to join the party. Kurama laughed to himself as he gripped the 17 inch erection of his container.**_

* * *

**Shisui watched the erotic sight of his younger brother, and the red-haired man fooling around. He reached down to his own cock and started stroking himself. He let out a loud moan and gasped in horror thinking Naruto was going to hate him.**

**He was surprised when he looked right at him and said; "Want** **to join us, Shisui-kun?" He asked the boy. He didn't respond only vanished from their line of sight and reappeared in front of Naruto, and started deepthroating his monster of a cock.  
**

**"FUCK ME, SHISUI!" Naruto screamed. Shisui in response flipped them and shoved his cock into Naruto's eager hole, causing the blonde Uzumaki to moan at the top of his lungs, as Kurama slid his own 15 inch cock into Naruto's mouth.  
**

* * *

**End Lemon**

* * *

Heroshi chuckled at the look on Naruto's face when he caught the boy & his brother and Kurama having sex. "It's alright Naruto. We are shinobi, we kill for a living, do you really think I'll be upset with you for having sex with you're brother & boyfriend , cause incest is probably the last sin we should be worried about committing, right?" The red headed Uzumaki explained calmly, as he started coughing up blood.

"Damn, I thought I had more time, listen I'm not really you're uncle, I'm just a memory of the past when the Clan flourished kept alive by seals & my own will to live. I need you to take care of my son for me. He is also named Heroshi Uzumaki, goodbye my fellow Uzumaki. Make the clan proud & remind people why our clan was the most feared clan in history." The man said as he faded from existence.

* * *

_**Unknown Location, Unknown World** _

Menma chuckled as Sasuke gave him a bouquet of roses and started flirting with him. "Fine, I'll go on a date with you, Uchiha." The raven haired Nine Tail's jinchūriki was amused by the Uchiha's antics. "Have I told you I love you, yet, Menm-" Whatever he'd been about to say was cut off by a pissed expression crossing the younger teens face. Well that and the hand choking him.

Sasuke started scratching at his throat hoping his lover would release him. Finally, his boyfriend released him and he fell to the ground coughing and trying to get some much needed air back into his lungs. "I'm sorry, I forgot you hate it when I tell you I love you." The Uchiha said as gasped for breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think about my stories. Review or pm me if you have any ideas for who else in either Naruto's or Menma's world that should be paired together!
> 
> Next chapter: The Chunin Exams & An Uzumaki's Scheme Reveals Itself


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chronicles of Naruto!
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Author's Note: This Chapter is mostly a flashback, so be patient, it reveals a a bit more about Naruto & Shisui's past.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I would have made Naruto more intelligent & awesome.
> 
> Warning(s): Rated M for language, Violence, Yaoi (Guy/Guy relationship) Incest (Shisui/Naruto) Relationship, Past Incest (Shisui Uchiha/Itachi Uchiha) Relationship & just to be safe.
> 
> Paring(s): Shisui Uchiha/Itachi Uchiha (Past), Shisui Uchiha/Kurama(Kyubbi)/Naruto Uzumaki/?(Established last chapter), Kurama(Kyuubi)/Naruto Uzumaki (Established Prior to 1st chapter), Sumaru/Mizaru (Endgame), Konohomoru Sarutobi/Inari (End Game), Izumo/Kotetsu (Endgame), Menma Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha (One Sided) (Alternate Reality) Tobi(Obito Uchiha)/Menma Uzumaki/Shisui Uchiha (End Game) (Alternate Reality)
> 
> Chapter 4: The Chunin Exams & An Uzumaki's Scheme Revealed!

Chapter 4: The Chunin Exams & An Uzumaki's Scheme Revealed!

* * *

Naruto watched the pathetic fight between Ino & Sakura escalate to hair pulling. The young Star Ninja sighed, at idiocy of the young girls. "Pathetic. They can't fight like real kunoichi, what are these jonin teaching them, I mean my baby brother can fight better than that." Naruto's gray haired teammate, Sora (1), said loudly so the leaf jonin heard him.

"You're brother's a baby, Hyosuke." Naruto said bluntly as he leaned against the wall. "Exactly, Hiroshi is barely able to walk, and he'd fight better than these pathetic little fan girls can." Hyosuke said sneering at the fan girls lack of fighting skills. These comments caused Kakashi & Asuma to glare at him.

"They probably ignored them in favor of a more important student, Hyosuke (2)." Sumaru said to his gray-haired teammate. "It's easy for that kind of treatment to happen when you have clan heir's who's training is much more important than a civilian-born shinobi, Naoto (2)." The red haired teen said calmly to his teammates.

"Wow I'm surprised your so calm, Reiji (2)." (Author's Note: From now I will refer to Naruto, Sumaru, & Sora as their code names; Reiji, Hyosuke, Naoto.) Hyosuke said bemusedly, at his friends lack of anger.

"Oh don't get me wrong I despise this village for how they treated me, it's I don't care about my revenge anymore, in fact the village means nothing to me anymore. We need to prepare for my fight with the Sandaime Hokage." The former leaf shinobi said calmly to his teammates.

"Hey, Naoto! How is you're relationship with Mizura going?" Hyo asked his friend curiously. "Good, Hyo, good." Naoto said calmly to his friend. Reiji chuckled as he listened to his teammates talk heatedly.

* * *

The next match is Hyosuke Manika of the Hidden Star V.S. Garra of the Desert!" Genma called out causing people to start whisper. "You can win this fight easily, Hyo." Naoto said to one of his best friends.

Hyo's eyes turned slitted blood red and his smile turned feral, as a fang hung over his bottom lip (3). He jumped over the railing, as Garra appeared on the field in a cyclone of sand. "You're about to get you're ass kicked, Shukaku, by me!" Hyo snarled in a feral voice, as he threw himself over the railing.

The gray haired Psuedo container of Kurama snickered darkly as he landed on the ground gently. "I'm about to show you **TRUE FEAR, YOU OVER GROWN TANUKI!"** The gray haired boy said as his voice became more demonic. "What is he?" Kakashi asked wary of the lunatic that was matched against Garra.

* * *

Mizura sighed as ran towards where the Sound Ninja were waiting to perform the Summoning Jutsu. He bit his thumb as he ran, and then started making hand seals. He slid to a stop after finishing the seals and slammed his hand into the ground and yelled; "Forbidden Technique: Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!" Four coffins rose from the ground.

Once they fully emerged from the ground, the covers fell of them, revealing four people; Kagami Uchiha, Hizashi Hyuuga, Itama Senju, & Fukai (4). "Where are we? How are we alive again?" Hizashi asked confusedly. Itama & Kagami were the only two who didn't look confused. "My grandson's friend brought us back." Kagami said calmly to the two confused shinobi.

"Ahh." Fukai said still confused as all hell, but not going to fight the Uchiha on the matter.

* * *

Karin sighed as she watched her cousins friend fight and defeat Gaara in a fight. "So, how did it go, did you get the other half of the Fox?" She asked as the dirty red haired teen leaned against the railing. "Yes, I did and freed **HIS** soul from the reaper's stomach in the process." Reiji said casually as he pulled up his shirt revealing a long scar on stomach from releasing the Reaper Death Seal.

She gasped loudly, as she examined his wound. "You plan on fighting Lord Sandaime like this, Naruto?" She asked him accusingly. "Yes, I do, Karin, and don't try and stop me, I know what I'm doing, all right?" He said to his older cousin, who looked unsure of what to do.

"Alright, You better survive or I'm dragging you're ass back from the dead and killing you myself, you understand?" The older Uzumaki asked of her younger clansmen, who only nodded his head in acceptance to her demands.

"Soon, you're test will begin & it will decide whether you can continue being the Hokage, or a new one needs to be chosen, so prepare yourself for one hell of a fight because Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha is back." Reiji said smirking as raced off into the forest after the One Tails Container, Gaara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think about my stories.
> 
> Muku wasn't sealed in the Box of Ultimate Bliss by his father, in fact the events of Naruto: Blood Prison don't happen and Muku & Naruto met shortly after he finished healing & training under Heroshi and they became really good friends, Muku had been sent to be a Star Ninja as a show of good faith to the Hidden Star Village.
> 
> (1): Sora, the ninja monk, who was Kurama's pseudo-jinchūriki, has a younger brother named Hiroshi.
> 
> (2): Reiji = Courteous child = Naruto  
> Hyosuke = Helpful soldier = Sora  
> Naoto = Truthful Person = Sumaru
> 
> The three took these code names to infiltrate the Hidden Leaf Village as a Hidden Star Genin Squad.
> 
> (3): Hyo (Sora) is Kurama's pseudo-jinchūriki, thus the foxes chakra has the same effect on him as it did earlier on in the show to Naruto.
> 
> (4): Info on the four reanimated shinobi:
> 
> Kagami Uchiha: was Shisui Uchiha's ancestor in the anime & manga, but in this he's Shisui's & Naruto's grandfather on Minato's side. Which means Kagami is Minato's father.
> 
> Hizashi Hyuuga: Is Neji Hyuuga's father both in the anime & the manga.
> 
> Itama Senju: was Hashirama & Tobirama Senju's younger brother in the manga, but in this he's also Naruto's great great grandfather meaning he's Kagami's grandfather on his mother's side. Which means he's also Minato's great grand father.
> 
> Fukai: The former eight tails container.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Naruto wrote the Make Out Paradise Yaoi Edition, in his spare time.


End file.
